Mobile computing and communication devices, such as cellphones, personal; digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and mini-laptops have become prevalent in recent years. Such mobile devices are often tied to a specific individual and therefore contain personal information, including account information, user profile information, or information associated with other users. In addition, mobile devices may have Internet-connected applications providing interactions with content items or other users.